Only as Beautiful
by assbuttwiththeTARDIS
Summary: Four drabbles about what it means to be beautiful. Depressing for the overly peppy. If you know what these things are called, review and tell me! No pairings. Yet. CHAPTERS 3 AND 4: ELPHABA AND GLINDA
1. What You See in the Mirror

**A/N: I have no idea what this kind of thing is called (if it has a name), so if any of you do know, could you please tell me? Anyway, I wrote these last night -morning?- at two AM. Couldn't sleep, so i typed these up on my iPod... apparently I think darker than usual in the morning -night?-, because I'm a naturally peppy person, so I tend to not be all depressing...  
Well, yesterday, I got the BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT OF MY LIFEE! My aunt's taking me to see WICKED on Wednesday! So I'm going to post one of these things a day (I have four) as my personal countdown until _WEDNESDAY_! I'm literally high on peppy-ness and anticipation! Ahhhh!  
Now that I'm done ranting...  
Hope you like this! And if any of you know what these things are called, tell me! Review, PPLLEEAASSEE! I'll give you a virtual ukelele!**

* * *

You are only as beautiful as the girl you see in the mirror.

Because that's all anyone else sees, and that's what matters, right?

But what if what I see in the mirror isn't good enough?

They tell me I'm perfect, but there's something wrong.

My eyes.

The rest of my face is happy, my eyes are so sad.

They make me look fake.

Probably because I am.

But no one can see that, right?

No one can tell what I'm hiding, right?

The outside is all they see.

They can't tell what is going on inside.

I am only as beautiful as I am on the outside.

Because the inside is the ugliest thing I have ever seen.


	2. As They Think You are

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You made my day! And thanks for telling me what this is called!  
So, this is Elphie this time, and it's pretty short.  
Can't think of anything else to ramble about, so here's the drabble! (I LOVE that word! It sounds like drizzle... kind of... oh well...) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I am only as beautiful as they say I am.

Which means I must be pretty damn ugly.

I break mirrors.

That's why I don't own one.

This is what they say, so I believe.

Never a kind word.

Not even a smile.

So I become what they imagine.

I am ugly.

I know it.

No amount of cosmetics and magic can change it.

I am only as beautiful as they tell me.

I must be a monster, then.


	3. As My Personality

**Wow, a little late, huh? Sorry about that. I was so busy! Well, what better time to catch up on updates than in history class? I really SHOULD be researching about Marie Curie... but I have everything I need...  
Anyway, I don't like these last two as much as the first, but I hope you at least enjoy them. I'm thinking of posting another series of these for Harry Potter, can you guys tell me what you think of that? Thanks.  
Well, here's chapter three... review, please!**

He tells me I am only as beautiful as my personality.

In my opinion, that still means I'm ugly.

He says otherwise.

I don't believe him.

Yet he insists, saying that my stubbornness is a great quality.

Sure, until I turn it on you.

My sarcasm, he presses on, makes me endearing.

Liar.

You only like it when it's directed at someone else.

I have a good sense of humor, he says.

How would you know?

Your jokes are horrible.

He will never give up.

I've told him to stop, but he keeps going, like a drunk driver that missed the 'bridge out' signs.

He says I am only as beautiful as my personality.

I say he is delusional.


	4. As They Made Me

**Last one... I think this is the first time I've ever finished something that's more than one chapter... I'm really proud of myself! Thanks to all you reviewers for actually liking this, and thanks to all the people who favorited it, too... I have yet to favorite YOU people, but I will, I swear! So... last chapter, enjoy, and thanks for all the encouragement!**

You are only as beautiful as they made you.

They made me gorgeous.

I used to think I was stunning, but they made me dazzle.

I used to shine, now I glitter.

Their smiles light up my day, the pictures make me happier than I've been in weeks.

But pictures are all I have now.

Pictures and memories.

But every day I remember when I told her:

I'm gonna make you pretty!

And I remember that I did nothing for her.

She made me pretty instead.

I owe her my smile.

My laugh.

My convincing façade of happiness.

Because when I must smile, I think of them all.

The way they smiled:

His lopsided grin,

Her rare laughing face that lit up the lucky few around her.

How they gave so much of their time, love, and care to the rest of us, never expecting anything in return.

I remember, and I smile.

I am only as beautiful as they made me.

They made me gorgeous.


End file.
